The Clique When Disaster Strikes
by xxKaitlin4ever
Summary: The clique is so ready for 8th grade. They are back from vacation and have gotten even closer[and better tans]. They are ready for being the most powerful clique. Only there is one wall in there way of being becoming the best. What will they do? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Clique**** I just write fanfics about them. All the character belong to Lisi Harrison. Ciao!**

_**The Clique; When Tragedy Strikes**_

**by: xxKaitlin4Ever**

**Massie Block-** Massie is ready for 8th grade. Her royal clique is better than ever. Now since the old 8th graders left, they will be the highest clique in comand at Octavian Country Day School. Massie has been waiting for this for years. TPC might have room for one more member. Of course they are picking an A-Lister, but who is that going to be? When a wall gets in her path of being the best clique ever, what will Massie do? Duh...destroy it.

**Alicia Rivera- **Alicia is ready for a new year. She is now getting fed up of not being Massie's second in command. Only one girl is in they way of being #2 and that is Claire. She will do anything to get her spot back. Also when Massie announces she wants to add a new clique member she almost flips. Alicia thinks of an idea to make Massie change her mind. She also totally wants a hot boyfriend. If only Josh could just ask her out. Well hopefully he will. What happens she finds one of TPC members likes him, too?

**Dylan Marvil- **Dylan is on a new diet. It consits of granola. Well it was working and going smoothily, until Massie orders pizza and makes her give in. Dylan is so mad at Massie for doing that. Only Dylan thought the fight would blow away, but Massie is still holding on to it. She was still invited to Massie's sleepovers, but all Massie does is ignore her. The last sleepover Massie had she asked her if she could give her highlights. Dylan agreed even though she really did not want them. Only Massie gave her bright pink highlights. What is she going to do? Lets just say revenge is sweet!

**Kristen Gregory- **Kristen's hair finally grew out. It took her five eh-ffing months. Well at least she does not have Dylan's hair. She also is mad at Massie for doing that to her BFF. Over the summer Dylan and her have gotten closer than ever. When Massie sees this friendship she is going to do anything to stop it. Only, Kristen is going to help Dylan in her revenge plan. If things don't work out between Massie and Dylan, who side will she choose?

**Claire Lyons- **Claire is happier than ever. She has a great boyfriend and has gotten closer to Massie. She is asked to be in a movie called Forever 16. She is going to be co-staring with Drake Bell, what a total hottie. Only the movie is being filmed in Cali. She will have to be there for 18 months. Her parents gave her a choice to stay in Westchester or move to Cali. Massie said she would support her whatever choice, only Massie really wants her to stay.

_Author Note: Thanks for reading my story. Please review it and tell me what you think. I am also looking for a beta so comment me if you are interested. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****The Clique**** stories. I just right stories based on them.**

The Block Estate

"Okay Claire. Let me see your outfit."‚ Massie said and applying a new coat of her newest glossip girl lipgloss. It was cotton candy flavored.

"I will score."

"Okay!"‚ squealed Claire. She was so excited for the new year to start. She was wearing an a white Juicy Couture cami with Juicy written on the front of it in hot pink, a denim mini skirt with ruffles, and hot pink striped keds. She had grown her hair out to medium length and have got brownish highlights. She held her bangs up with a diamond barrette.

"Gawd Kuh-laire, you have gotten so much more fashion sense over the past months. I am so proud. And I hate to say this, but those keds are actually cute.Ã¢â‚¬ Massie said smiling and feeling proud. Ã¢â‚¬Å" I give it an 9.8!

"Thanks Massie!"‚ smiled Claire and ran to give Massie a hug. Massie wore a Chip and Pepper mini with a purple Charlotte Ronson cap sleeved shirt, and Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Wait a second."‚ Massie hollered before Claire could hug her."One thing needs to be fixed."

"What is it?", asked Claire with a worried look on her face. She thought her outfit looked perfect.

"Are you wearing any makeup?"‚ Massie said lifting her eyebrow.

"No, I did not have enough time."‚ Claire answered. She did not really like wearing makeup.

"Well you are not leaving this room till you have makeup on"‚ Massie stated.

"Well I don't know how to put makeup on."‚ Claire started, but could not finish.

"Ehmagawed, you do not know how to put makeup on?", Massie said looking shocked. "Well, than let me help you."

First, she put on blush on her. She used a soft rose that would bring out her face so she would not look that pale. Then she put on the eye shadow. She decided she should put light green to bring out her beautiful green eyes. Then she did the mascara on. She picked out the brown one since her eye lashes were brown. Then she did a dark brown eye liner. For the lips she let her keep her spring rose flavor. Finally she looked perfect.

"There."‚ Massie said putting on a coat of clear gloss to make sure her lips would shine. Then she looked at what she had done. It was amazing.

"Ehmagawd, thanks Massie. I will repay you some day."‚ Claire said hugging Massie. "I am so glad I have a great friend like you."

"Aw Claire. Anytime if you need help with that kind of stuff ask me."‚ Massie said to Claire looking at her. She could not help to sigh a little.

"What is a matter Massie?"‚ asked Claire.

"I just thought about how you might leave to California." ‚ Massie said sadly.

"Well, I am making my choice this weekend so don't worry."‚ Claire said trying to comfort Massie.

Massie looked at her watch.

"We only have 30 minutes to get to school.", Massie said worriedly.

"We will make it."‚ Claire said.

Issac's Car 

"Okay, fist stop Alicia!"‚ announced Massie waving to her from out her window. Alicia stepped in and looked at Claire. Alicia looked nice in a vintage inspired shirt, a string of pearls, Sevens bermuda shorts and espadrilles . However, even "Kuh-laire" still topped her in outfits.

"Wow Claire."‚ Alicia said looking at the outfit again. "I have to admit, I am impressed. Your outfit looks great, too, Massie!"

"Thanks."‚ Massie and Claire said at the same time.

Alicia thought how Claire actually picked out a better outfit then her. She was already jealous about Massie and Claire's frendship, but know her fashion sense! She could not stand it.

"Well, here comes Dylan's house."‚ Massie said smirking.

"She is not outside."‚ Alicia announced, while looking out the window."

"That's weird. We are right on time."‚ Massie said looking at her juicy couture watch to double check. Ã"I will go ask her mom."‚¬ Massie stepped outside and ran to Dylan's door. Mrs. Marvil said Kristen had picked her up and they headed to the school together about five minutes ago. Massie thanked her and walked back to the Range Rover. She was so mad. How could Dylan and Kristen diss her like that?

"Guess what?"‚ Massie said smartly.

"What?"‚ said Alicia looking up from her cell phone. Josh Hotz was texting her.

"Dylan and Kristen already left together 5 minutes ago!"‚ Massie said looking furious.

"Ehmagawd, they totally dissed us."‚ Claire said feeling hurt inside.

"Oh puh-lease."‚ Massie said."They are total LBR's anyway.

Massie informed Issac that they were not stopping at Kristen's house. They car started driving away form Dylan's house. After 5 minutes they finally got to Ovication Country Day School. Massie, Claire, and Alicia walked into school trying to find Kristen and Dylan. They finally found them at the entrance of the school. Kristen and Dylan were talking and laughing. Massie walked up to them.

"Did you guys turn the lights out."‚ Massie said giving them an evil stare.

"No, why?"‚ asked Dylan.

"Then why did you leave me in the dark?"‚ Massie smirked.

"Oh well, Kristen and I thought we should go together. We would hate to be around a female dog the ride her."‚ Dylan said with Kristen nodding in approval.

"So are you calling me a bitch?"‚¬ Massie asked.

"Ya, pretty much."‚ Dylan said laughing.

"Well you are so out of the Pretty Committee."‚ Massie screamed. "And you, Kristen are on probation."

"Do I care?"‚ asked Dylan. Kristen and I already made our own clique."

Everyone gasped including Kristen.

"Is that true?"‚ Massie said glaring at her.

"Yes."‚ Kristen said weakly.

"Then you are out!"‚ Massie yelled. "I am so surprised that you guys would do that to me.

Claire and Alicia nodded, too.

"Oh and Claire and Alicia, too."‚ Massie added.

"By the way your highlights look good."‚ Alicia smirked.

"I know. My colorist said they matched my hair."‚ Dylan said proudly.

"Well he most of been on some sort of drug cause I am totally seeing the opposite."‚ Claire said. She was also nervous, too. She had never said that kind of thing before.

"Nice burn."‚ Alicia admitted. Massie nodded in agreement.

"Whatever.", Dylan said.

"Oh and who consists of your clique?"‚¬ Massie said smartly.

"One girl who all of you hate the most."‚ Dylan said mysteriously.

All the girls though for a second.

"Let me introduce you to her."

"You can come out, now!"‚ Kristen yelled excitedly.

"Hola Chickas."‚ Nina said.

"Ehmagawd!"‚ screamed Massie, Claire, and Alicia. Massie knew at that second they would have very tough competition.

_Authour Note: Hey Everybody! I hope you love the story. Please review it! Thanks to my wonderful beta Aquamarine101_.


End file.
